The present invention relates to an improvement for a new marking structure and method showing a sequence of side-by-side conductor in series for information purpose, particularly to a new marking structure and method showing a sequence of side-by-side conductor in series for information purpose which can print some symbols or characters free from any impact caused by the surface for printing so endurable that without any risk of coming-off, by means of an ink jet printer.
At nowadays, the side-by-side conductor has been widely applied to various advanced science and technology in the field of electronic industry such as telecommunication equipments, household appliances, computers' CPU and peripheral systems, tram parts, medical instruments, electrical wire and cable etc. Therefore, its consumption is quite enormous. The side-by-side conductor commonly used is characterized in that, a single conductor may contain tens of side-by-side electronic wires, whereby technical person may often fail to make sure of the sequence of electric wires in series during installation if no marking are made available on these side-by-side conductors. To avoid the confusion of the sequence of conductors, it is very common to coat one even layer of colored markings on one side of conductor during the process of production for assemblymen to distinguish, please refer to FIG. 1 showing a structure of markings of a conventional side-by-side conductor in series, wherein during the process of production, side-by-side conductor 1 is driven forward along two guide blocks 3 and 4 through a plane ink jet device 2 mounted at one end of said donductor 1. The side-by-side conductor 1 is printed by said ink jet device 2 during the course of forwarding to form a colored band at one side of said conductor 1, whereby this is provided for discernment purpose. However, accoring to such method, only one side of the side-by-side conductor 1 can be printed with ink to show the sequence in series. It will not be achieved for literatures relating to the functions or precautions of application to be printed on the upper and lower surface of said side-by-side conductor 1, such as applicable current, scope of application, model etc., as a result of rough surface for printing. Moreover, in the prior art of printing, ink is coated on the vertical surface at one side of side-by-side conductor and said side-by-side conductor itself is a soft and flexible products made of PVC. Owing to bending, floating upward, vertical surface of some conductors might not touch the ink jet printer during the process of printing, whereby colored bands of marking are thus interrupted. Furthermore, marking color(s) is coated on the margin at one side of conductor, whereby it is easily to be damaged by the other objects in respect of abrasion or scratch, thus, the user might not distinguish the arrangement order of conductor in series.